


Transparent

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Someday the Prince Will Come [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crushes, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Though he preferred to wear his Askrian armor, Alfonse never questioned your decision to wear your robe to battle. However, when said garment becomes wet and turns sheer, there’s not a piece of protection that could spare him from the lascivious fantasies that immediately seize hold of him.





	Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S BEEN A LONG TIME COMING BUT WE’RE HERE NOW BECAUSE ALFONSE NEEDS MORE LOVE GDI
> 
> Also I know that this week is supposed to be themeless, but between today’s one-shot and tomorrow’s, I couldn’t resist!!!
> 
> ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Even while carrying the title of Prince, Alfonse often didn't adhere to it that much.

Joining the Order of Heroes brought about the ire of Askr's royal advisors, who incessantly nagged at him to reconsider his and Sharena's decision. Why meddle in the affairs of the other worlds when they should be at home, preparing for their eventual ascension to King and Queen?

Though his sister was more playful in response, she at least tried to quell the frustrations expressed by the royal court, whereas he simply shunned them out.

The fates of the other worlds, the meddling of Veronica, the disappearance of Zacharias, they were all matters that could not be ignored--a sentiment, thankfully, shared by the Heroes that he, Sharena, and Anna recruited amidst their journey.

However, their ability to create a fearsome retaliation against Veronica's vengeance couldn't have been done with the most mystifying addition to them all: you, the Summoner.

The circumstances of when you both met for the first time, the unfathomable power you possessed with Breidablik, the intriguing mystery of the world you hailed from--there was always something about you that never failed to fascinate him.

Or make him yearn to be closer to you.

As the trauma of Zacharias's disappearance seemed to forever leave its lasting effect on him, Alfonse made it an outright point to you that he had no intentions of forming any relationship beyond teammate. While Sharena chided and pouted at him for being so standoff-ish to a new friend, he couldn't find it within himself to get attached to you in any way. You appeared out of nowhere in some miraculous way. What could stop the opposite from happening, much like with Zacharias?

Though really, he should've known that the battlefield was the best place to create and strengthen relationships.

Despite you lacking the ability to draw a sword and fight, you more than made up for it with your ability to summon and composing impeccable strategies. Alfonse only saw you as a leader, one who he can trust to seek victory, which in turn lead to peace, and, ideally, would eventually lead to uncovering the mystery behind Zacharias. With each successful battle however, he felt a surge of pride and accomplishment, especially when you always made it a point to praise him for his efforts.

Suddenly, he found more reason to give it his all on the battlefield.

While above all, the mission was what was to take top priority, Alfonse eventually found himself wanting to impress you, whether by how many enemies he could defeat, or landing the finishing blow that would seize victory for you all. Sharena was quick to pick up on this, thereby teasing him with a smug grin and a coy, "What was that about not wanting to be friends~?"

Though Alfonse waved it off as his sister's imagination simply running wild, it came to the point where he just couldn't deny it.

Whenever camp was set up after battle, he always found himself drawn to your side, wishing to talk to you about anything that would allow him to bask in your presence a little longer. He was especially interested in what your world was like, mystified by all that you had to say, about these unique metal carriages that needed no horse to move, or how you had these lightning-infused devices that made communicating by letter and carrier owl obsolete--to which a nearby Feh huffed its chest and turned away with disgust.

The time spent with you, whether alone by the campfire before bed, or doing an early morning patrol together while the rest of camp was asleep, eventually added another priority that he was determined to uphold:

Protecting you.

Not merely to preserve the stability of the Order of Heroes--even though that was, without question, vital. But for his own wishes, his own desires--

His own love.

It was why that he--at this moment--couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt, shame, _embarrassment_ for indulging in an act that was doubtlessly unbecoming of a prince.

Since Camilla, the Nohrian princess who hailed from the World of Conquest, was summoned, she immediately insisted that a bathhouse was to be installed at the Order of Heroes’ castle headquarters. While Alfonse saw her request as much too frivolous and indulgent, the idea was widely and agreed upon by those who also hailed from the princess's world, and that of Birthright.

Unsurprisingly, when you were in favor of the bathhouse--noting the benefits to having a place where everyone can unwind before or after battle--Alfonse changed his tune.

And was he ever thankful for it.

Sitting upon the smooth stone edge of one of the many baths in the area, he--surrounded by inescapable steaminess, both physically and in fantasy--was succumbing to his own desire and lust for you. His legs submerged in the enticingly warm water, he was stripped down save for the small towel he had nudged aside, offering him access to wrap his hand around his erect cock while he stroked himself furiously. Biting down on his lip, he still took great effort to keep himself from being too noisy--even with the sound of bathwater constantly streaming in and the ruckus outside with some sort of welcoming celebration hosted by Izana, the most recent Hero to be summoned. Though, really his restraint was more out of shame than anything else.

He had been at this for minutes now, somehow finding snatches of relief while dragged further along the edge of his release. Though, how could he find relief after what happened today?

_As per his own personal allegiance to protect you, Alfonse didn't hesitate to object to any strategies of yours that could draw any harm your way. Your role was to give commands, not enact them. Usually this came about when their enemies were on the defensive side, hiding amidst the natural environment while waiting to strike._

_In other words, they had to be lured out._

_While it wasn't too much of a hassle to do so with whichever Heroes had been brought in for a fight, there were some instances when your strategy called for you to be the decoy. You draw out the enemy, your Heroes--in position--strike and commence the attack._

_Today's battle called for such a plan. Heavy thickets and vast forests were nothing new to you at this point, and neither were enemies lurking within the trees in wait. Considering the opposition, there was no way you could try luring them out with a Hero without that person being completely overwhelmed._

_A point that Alfonse immediately interjected with, his fists clenched tightly and his eyebrows furrowed._

_However, you assured him that luring out the enemies would be a success, given that there happened to be a ledge that loomed over a lake. The height that the leap would require was feasible for a person to make, even one who wasn't battle hardened like yourself._

_While concern was expressed by the likes of Anna and Sharena, the agreement for you to play decoy was near unanimous, save for Alfonse. Though, seeing the fierce determination in your eyes, he gave in soon enough--but not before insisting that he be the one to ensure that you made a clean getaway, volunteering to take the position by the lake and keep it clear of any enemies that would come forth as the battle begun._

_Anxious didn't even begin to describe the wait for you to show up._

_Still, losing faith in you was out of the question--he should trust you in the same way you to him while he carried out your strategies. But now, under this newfound stupor of vulnerability and affectionate wishes, he was tense as he remained hidden amidst the pine trees that grew around the lake, which remained thankfully clear of new enemies. Nothing made him yearn for that lightning-infused communication device to see how you were doing--_

_Suddenly, Alfonse's eyes grew wide open, his jaw becoming slack for a moment before it tightened._

_Wearing your white robe, you leapt from the ledge and into the lake._

_Sure enough, there were enemies behind you. Some soldiers hung back upon coming across the ledge, while one was bold enough to leap after you._

_Only to be greeted by the swing of Camilla's axe as she zoomed by on her wyvern._

_His body moved faster than his mind could process._

_Leaving Fólkvangr, his shield, his cape along with the heaviest pieces of his armor on the shore, he quickly dove into the lake to swim towards where you landed, making sure that he wasn't weighed down. His focus unwavering, he felt even lighter when he saw you emerge from the depths with a sputtered gasp. With near rapture, he called out your name as he approached you, blessed relief sweeping over him._

_"You did it again," he laughed gently while his eyes scanned over you to note any injuries you may have sustained--whether from your jump or while running away._

_"It's just the prologue, more or less." You smiled in return before your eyes shifted back up to the cliff, where the cries of battle and the sound of weapons clashing could be heard overhead. "The **real** act begins now."_

_"And I'll see to it that everything sticks to the script," he assured before gesturing back to the shore with the slight flick of his head. "Come Summoner, your guidance is further needed."_

_With this, the two of you made your way back to the shoreline. As Alfonse retrieved his armor, his posture was at ease, knowing that this dilemma of being so worked up over you was finished._

_Or so he thought._

_Embarrassing as it was, he found some issue with getting his cape to properly stick with his armor. Usually, he would ask for Sharena's help--which would earn some teasing from her end--but with her offering Anna support up on the battlefield, he had no choice to just ask you for assistance._

_Then he looked your way._

_And then..._

_"Maybe...I should start asking Robin for his robes..."_

_Wet._

_Clinging._

_Sheer._

_Feeling heat rise to his face, Alfonse's eyes were flued to you as you stepped onto the shore, the soaked white fabric of your robe--practically see-through due to its light material--like that of a second skin to you. As your robe was a size bigger than you, he could make out every curve of your physique. Though, what truly left him speechless was watching your hands move to the front of your robe, pulling the flaps open._

_He heard you sigh over not wanting to traverse through the forest with your robe weighing you down, but it was left unfathomed. While he wasn't treated to the sight of your underclothing--or even your naked skin--you were wearing a loose-fitting sleeveless top and a pair of shorts that hugged your hips that fulfilled and realized a good chunk of his imagination. Given that summer was here, he shouldn't have been too surprised by your attire._

_Or excited._

_With your robe completely off, you held it in your arm, sighing with relief from the freedom. Though, recalling how Anna's stern but well-meaning advice that you keep your identity hidden at all times--if just to avoid letting the likes of Veronica exploiting that information by any means--you looked back to your outerwear, wondering if you may as well slip it on again, discomfort and all._

_"Ugh...this is gonna be a pain..."_

_Then you suddenly had a near face full of cape being held before you._

_Curiously, you glanced at Alfonse, only to see that his gaze was directed away from you, the tips of his ears a noticeably blushing red._

_"H-Here, just use this for now. Wear it as you like," he stammered before stiffly stepping over to where he left Fólkvangr and his shield. "We should be quick to get you to the lookout area too. We need our strategist after all!"_

_Though he did not turn back to face you as he spoke, he raised his hand to offer you a thumbs up._

_So awkward yet so sweet._

_You smiled._

_That was your Alfonse._

And now your Alfonse was hidden away in his own personal hell of vices and desire. Though the battle was successful and there was even a celebration that followed after with Izana formally recruited into the Order of Heroes, the prince couldn't find it in himself to partake in the festivities.

Simply because he had so much he needed to release.

The baths were empty, thankfully, with everyone else was swept up in the party, yourself included.

He shuddered as you came to mind, thinking back to how you wrapped his cape around your damp form. What would be better--he wondered--to be intimate with you while you wore his clothing--fatigues, royal garb--or while you were naked, your skin pressed flush against his.

Already blushing and slick with bathwater and sweat, he gasped and bucked against his hand, squeezing around his cock at the thought while his eyes shut in pleasure. His rhythm quickened the more he thought about you clinging to his body, raking your nails along his shoulder blades as you begged to be fucked harder by him and--what made him quiver most--declared your love for him.

In turn, his hands being able to roam around your body, free to stroke and discover all the spots that made you gasp and arch your back most, it only fueled his hunger and intensified his need for release.

And yet, even in the privacy of the baths, Alfonse could only feel shame for what he was doing. Wishing to step beyond mere Heroes fighting alongside together was indulgent in itself. But now, going further with jerking himself off to the mere thought of your lips parting open to moan his name was utterly disgraceful for a prince.

On the same regard, for you to call out your name in a mix of a whimper and pant was pure defilement, a sullying of your character--

"Alfonse?"

Whatever heat that enveloped him turned frigid, fitting for the way he froze at the sound of a voice calling his name.

Your voice.

From the entrance to the baths itself, there was no real obstruction, save for the changing room, mainly for easy access. Thus, when it became apparent that you were standing right beside where he sat--clothed in nothing else but a towel--his current disheveled state of depravity was on full display.

Your eyes were as wide as could be, your jaw slack in complete shock.

Not only did you just walk in on Alfonse touching himself, but he was fantasizing about you while doing so.

For someone who was quick to action in battle, everything at this moment just felt so sluggish. Any excuse he could possibly think of were immediately rendered useless, for there was really no way of getting out of this, save for owning up to his shame and apologizing--though his guilt only deepened as he resisted from staring at you in your current attire (or lack thereof), even more of his imagination realized compared to earlier today.

He expected for you to curse his name and storm off. Instead however, you--while remaining understandably and completely flustered--stayed in place, even if your gaze proceeded to shift elsewhere. His hand reached for his towel to cover up his cock, right as his fingers clutched at the fabric while he stared down at the baths.

Nothing was said between you both, the only sound in the room being muffled chatter from outside and the continuous rush of bathwater.

When he couldn't take the shared silence, he gripped his towel tighter as his name tumbled from your lips. "I-I..."

"I came to rinse off since Izana thought a cake fight would liven things up at the party...! I'm so sorry, Alfonse!"

"'Sorry?'" Alfonse repeated with disbelief, his gaze immediately returning towards you. He saw that your head was lowered in apology and that--like him--you were gripping your towel as well. "For what?"

As though he couldn't feel even more remorse, you looked apologetic, even in your embarrassment.

"I-It's nothing!" You exclaimed in return, shaking your head before you took a step back, looking as though you were about to leave. Though, seeing his genuine confusion, you seemed to mirror his shameful feelings, given by how you winced by some seeming internal conflict. Your voice small, you confessed while shifting away even further. "I...really didn't mean to watch you...this whole time. I'm really sorry."

With nothing more to say, you moved to depart in shame. Truly, you did come to the baths to wash up, only to catch Alfonse alone, right as he pushed his towel aside to begin stroking himself. Entranced didn't even begin to describe how enamored you were by the sight, your need to rinse forgone in favor of watching _your_ dear prince indulge in pleasure. It wasn't until that you heard him moan your name that you had to approach, to clarify what you heard.

However, you didn't make it a step more until you felt his hand reach for your arm.

Astonished, you turned around, expecting for him to be furious.

Instead, you were met with the most vulnerable that you've ever seen him, his expression longing with need.

Alfonse spoke your name, his voice breathless. "I don't want you to go," he gasped, proceeding to draw you into his arms. Hearing his words as you become wrapped in his embrace--with his bare skin pressed against your body--you shivered and did the same, your grip clinging.

He brought a hand to your face, cradling your cheek as gently as his thumb grazed over your skin. Earnestly and with need, he panted out, "I...never want you to go."

Staring up into his eyes, which reflected a desire for you that equally matched yours for him, what was next was clear. An opportunity for you both that--for someone who lead many victories as a strategist--would be foolish the two of you to not take.

Your arms moved up to slink around his neck as your head moved towards his, any gap between your lips soon to be closed and sealed--in this case, for the rest of time.

"And I never want to leave."


End file.
